


Behind a Closed Door

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, LoveFest 2020, TeamEros, briefly mentioned teenage marriage, not a HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: The unhappy union of Walburga and Orion. A look at the cold, distant father of Sirius Black.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5
Collections: Entwinedlove's Gift Fest 2020, Love Fest 2020





	Behind a Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightChardonnay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/gifts).



> Written for Fairest of the Rare's LoveFest2020!  
> Prompt was Walburga/Orion - how did that happen?  
> #LoveFest2020 #TeamEros

Orion remembered seeing Walburga in the Slytherin common room. Her and her fellow seventh years primping and batting their eyelashes at Riddle and his gang. Riddle was a fifth-year but he walked around like he owned Slytherin House, like he was Salazar Slytherin in the flesh. His followers—because even as a second-year focused on his studies, Orion could see that Riddle didn't have friends, he had minions—listened to his theories, his ideas.

Orion and cousin Alphard thought it was all hogwash.

Walburga left school, Riddle and his gang soon after.

By his seventh year, Orion was thinking about courting Augusta MacMillan. She was a Gryffindor, sure, but she was great at Transfiguration and fantastic at duelling. She was tall and thin, with beautiful long blonde hair that Orion often thought about running his hands through. She was a fifth-year, though, and it wouldn't be proper to court her while she was in school. So he waited.

Yet while he waited for his sweetheart, Walburga schemed.

She was almost twenty-five and had dismissed any suitor who wasn't Riddle. Riddle had never shown any interest. So she pouted and because she was her father's only daughter, she got what she wanted. She had figured that only one of the purest families around would do as her husband, and who better than another Black?

Unfortunately, Orion was the only suitable candidate.

Walburga was a demanding bride, ordering elaborate but unnecessary things then changing her mind once they arrived. Her father and their paterfamilias grandfather Sirius, catered to her every whim. If she had insisted the stars and moon were to attend their ceremony, Sirius and Pollux would have somehow provided.

Orion's wishes in the matter were summarily ignored. Lucretia told him to count himself lucky, at least he was of age, which couldn't be said for other men in their family. She gave a pointed look to five-months pregnant Druella Rosier standing next to her rather young looking husband.

In the end, Orion did his duty and married Walburga. He wasn't happy about it, and he made that plainly obvious. It didn't stop him thinking of blonde hair in the quiet hours of the night. And when Walburga would start her screeching and shouting, it didn't stop him from closing the door to his study and pouring a drink.


End file.
